


When I wake tomorrow I'll bet

by meredyd



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredyd/pseuds/meredyd
Summary: Carey Fangbattle never had a best friend.





	

Carey Fangbattle never had a best friend. She had a brother, and that was the same, but different, because it only lasted for a little while. They were always together, and then Jerem—Scales. And then Scales left home, and Carey joined the Bureau, and that was that.

And now, these were her friends. Carey had never wanted for companionship or activity or excitement, and that’s why she loved the Bureau. It was her home, and this was her family now, and it was easy to float along on that knowledge when she was a little younger, when learning all of the neat things she never imagined being able to do even with her natural stealth took up every moment of the day. She fell asleep bone-tired, rolled up small in Killian’s big, warm arms and dreaming of adventure.

She tried not to miss her brother. Sometimes it was harder than other times, but it was always easy as long as she was in motion. Everything was easier that way. Why move through life in a straight line when you can climb up a wall or cross through a back alley or hang upside down? She remembers explaining this to Magnus, how he laughed, not the gentle teasing she got from Killian or from Boyland, but like he was delighted she had spoken to something he wouldn’t have put into words himself.

Magnus made her huge rings she could swing from across the ceiling of the training room. Magnus learned curses in Draconic just to surprise her into hysterics. Carey and Magnus made bracelets out of leather and rope one boring, quiet afternoon, brown and blue, and Carey wore hers on her ankle. Magnus and Carey had a longstanding Rogue Treasure Hunt that was nearly unsolvable, but soon she’d find where he’d hidden the——

Carey kept moving. She always kept moving. When Boyland died, she asked Lucretia for this and that to do. Then “this and that” was everything, and Lucretia only said yes. 

When you look out at the Moonbase from far away, everything looks so still, Carey thinks. She is distantly aware that Killian is holding her, that at some point they have returned to their bedroom. Nothing looks like it’s moving at all.


End file.
